gernonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Campaigns
Campaigns The Ancient Horrors : Main article: Campaign One: The Ancient Horrors The first of many adventures. The party discovers that an ancient evil is threatening to rise again, and before long it becomes clear that they'll have to defeat three ancient horrors in order to prevent it. A Call To Arms : Main article: Campaign Two: A Call To Arms After a wild night of partying the group is confronted by Kuroseki soldiers and is soon forced to flee to Kuroseki in order to keep their town safe. In the city they meet strange new allies and stranger enemies, and they soon learn that all is not as it appears in the city of Kuroseki. The New Horrors : Main article: Campaign Three: The New Horrors The party is saved from a Scientarian patrol by Brunhildyr who asks them to travel with her to her family in Quata and investigate the mysterious plague of mental illness there. The Plot Thickens : Main article: Campaign Four: The Plot Thickens The party is given a quest by Kusetare's old master. He says that the quest is of the highest importance for all of Gernon. The party must now travel the world to reveal the dark secrets that are spiraling the world into chaos. The Merchant Class : Main article: Campaign Five: The Merchant Class Peace finally reigns after the many years of revolution, counter revolution, and giant squid monsters from beyond. The party plans to use money, influence, and intelligence to become the new great power on Gernon, but the magic of this world may get in the way of such plans. Desert Insurgence Main article: Campaign Six: Desert Insurgence The world of the Redwall Desert is a separate world from much of Gernon, full of strange gods and hidden depths to plumb. How will the party deal with the heat and ice that assails them! Seekers of Divinity Main Article: Campaign Seven: Seekers of Divinity Two downtrodden underground fighters made a pact. They would escape the drudgery of mortal life, and become the next two of the ascended. But the path to becoming a deity would be long and difficult indeed. The Came from Below Main Article: Campaign Eight: They Came from Below... In the until now unknown lands of the southern hemisphere, heroes travels across the Jugurtha Peninsula and faces foes both known and strange. The Council of Thieves Main Article: Campaign Nine: Council of Thieves On the opposite side of the world is the continent of Avistan, and the devil worshipping land of Cheliax. The heroes are going to need a lot of work to get through to helping liberate this infernal realm. One Shots The Faith in the Desert : Main article: One Shot One: The Faith in the Desert The nation of Shomron is at a critical moment in its history. The great heroes of the land must heed the call of their god and their king and prepare to expand the country, but the path is narrow that leads to salvation and there are few who can stay upon it. Highway to Hell : Main article: One Shot Two: Highway to Hell After a devil invasion of Valhalla took their captain from them, two valkyries ride through Hell to get her back. Lucia the Wise, a valkyrie paladin, and Elia the Magnificent, a valkyrie bard, had badass motorcycles and justice on their minds. Misspent Youth - Verb The Noun Main article: One Shot Three: Misspent Youth -Verb The Noun A band of ruffian teens seek to keep their downtrodden Kuroseki neighborhood under their protection. Category:Campaigns Category:Main pages